


X大民商法系（中）片段

by lihuaaaa



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Reality
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lihuaaaa/pseuds/lihuaaaa
Relationships: 张真源/宋亚轩
Kudos: 8





	X大民商法系（中）片段

他扣住宋亚轩的背，便开始试探着回应，对方显然是被他所刺激，直接用力把张真源按到墙上，双手捧住他的头，开始汲取他口腔的热度和清酒的余香，啃噬、舔咬着这个算不上熟悉的上司的嘴唇。水声汲汲，时间一分一秒滑过，直到他听见张真源喉咙深处发出了吞咽的浅吟。

这种撩拨对于一个正常男人来说几乎没有任何抵抗力。

宋亚轩紧紧地压住了他，对方贴在墙上根本无法动弹，身上不知何时已然多了一双四处游走的手，深蓝色的领带被拉开，斜斜地歪挂在一旁，冰凉的手伸进了衬衣领内，不由自主地抚摸着他的锁骨和胸前的肌肤。

他们都感觉到了对方双腿间某个部位发生的变化。

事情貌似超出了控制，张真源有些难堪，手也从宋亚轩背上挪到肩膀，推了下他以作提醒，却被对方紧紧抓住抵在墙上，吻开始从唇角蔓延开来，下巴、颚角、脖颈……从昏沉中反应过来时，上身已然暴露在了还带着凉意的空气中。

痒意黏黏糊糊地涂满了全部感官神经，那双手不留情分地扣住他的腰使劲捏着，张真源则紧握对方肩膀以作回应，两人似乎都对对方的心思心领神会，跌跌撞撞地边从对方身上索取着陌生的奇异感，边往卧室方向挪移。

直闯进了卧室，那门被撞得发出一声难耐的“吱呀——”一声，光随着他们漏进来，宋亚轩扣住他直接往前一推，张真源踉跄后退了好几步，便一头扎进了软绵的床上。

床垫轻响凹陷，对方已经跨步上来，整个人压住了他，炙热的嘴唇又播种下来，在两人的嘴间搅弄出淫糜水声。随后胸前便被含住，粗粝的舌头摩擦翻滚，舌尖卷弄挑逗，张真源受到刺激不自觉地弹动着腰臀，一下没一下地触到了宋亚轩的某处，这种感觉几乎是久远到远古前的岩浆，猛地崩裂爆发喷射，瞬间点燃了二人的心火。

布料摩擦的轻响、清晰可闻的水声和唇舌跳动皮肤碰撞的声音充斥回响，毫不压抑的喘息和些微抑制的低吟交错混杂，宋亚轩径直解开对方的皮带，将西裤与底裤一同利落地扯下扔在地上，眼神炙热却又冷静得可怕。

张真源神色闪动，昏沉间只见到对方眸中微微闪着的光，他抓住对方的毛衣边，径直要往上脱掉。宋亚轩抬手让他脱衣，直到毛衣盖住他的脸时，张真源忽然抬身含住了他的乳首，迷迷蒙蒙地舔弄着，这奇异的感觉让他一震。

随后细细密密的吻从胸前一直绵延到腹上，男人默然无声，干脆抱住他的上身，在腹上舔舐轻咬，一路向下，剥开了他的长裤，握住了那处发热发胀的所在。黑暗中宋亚轩的感官无比敏锐，下身的性器似乎要炸开般难受，他扯掉毛衣，伸手猛地把张真源一推，看着对方跌回床上，沙哑着声音笑着说：

“我来。”

握住张真源的膝盖，将腿压开，阳台窗外的雪还在纷纷扬扬洒着，将射入室内的几丝暖光揉得有些细碎，斑驳光影隐隐约约游走在他身上，像是一道又一道印痕，宋亚轩瞟到了床头柜上的一瓶什么精油，伸手拿了过来看了看成分，才挤出来一些放在了手心。

亮亮的液体从指缝间滴滴答答地漏在张真源的身上，带着些微冰凉，渗进了他的股间。有手指开始探索着，滑腻腻地在某处周围游走，更多的液体浸润着这出微微开合的脆弱之处，直到异物插入抽出，更多根异物摩挲探入，将原本紧皱的皮肤撑开，酥麻又奇异的难堪将他包围，几欲把他湮没。

将剩下的涂抹在自己下身，宋亚轩按住他的腿根，遥遥地望着对方毫无保留直视着自己的眼睛，那里面是诚挚的情感和压抑的炙热，他握住了自己的性器，对准了某处挺身而入。


End file.
